Fire Heart
by Frozen Reflection
Summary: Princess Mint lost her right to the throne of East Heaven Kingdom. Is there any hope in reclaiming what is rightfully hers? Now she is searching for a powerful and magical item called [Dewprism]. Will she suceed in finding it? (Rated for mild violence)


I read over my story and I felt rather disappointed that it didn't turn out the way I'd hoped it would. So I revised it and improved the story. Some of  
the events might be changed but I'm still keeping the plot. Enjoy your  
reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate nor any of the characters  
mentioned in this story *pouts*.  
  
In The Beginning  
  
I skipped down the royal hall into the dining room. In the middle of the room lay a long marble table with chairs to match. An unimaginable amount of food was set on the table.  
  
I know dinner won't start for at least another hour, but how can I be expected to wait that long? I walked over to the largest and most elaborate chair in the room. It had silky red cushions and a gold frame. This chair was especially made for my father, but since I'm the first princess in line to the throne, shouldn't I be sitting in the best chair? Hungrily, I snatched up a slice of watermelon and popped it into my mouth. The juice from the watermelon oozed out the side of my mouth. I licked my lips with satisfaction. My younger sister Maya poked her head through the door behind me. She gave me a look of disgust as she crept up towards me. I was completely unaware that she was right behind me, as I stashed my mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
Maya: How many times can you do what you clearly know is not allowed Mint?  
  
I let out a piercing scream as I tumbled out of my chair onto the hard floor. I looked up at Maya and sneered at her.  
  
Mint: Oh jeez, what could Maya, the walking disaster possibly do to annoy me this time?  
  
Maya just looked at me and gave out a sigh, but then I noticed a small smirk form on her devilish face.  
  
Maya: Well, my dear sister, since I have no time to argue with you so I might as well just tell you what our father and the high council have been discussing.  
  
Mint: Huh? What's daddy talking about with the High Council? What's going on here?!?  
  
Maya: Well as I am trying to explain, both father and the High Council have decided that you are not worthy to rule over East Heaven. Therefore I shall be the future queen of our kingdom.  
  
I stood motionless for a second over the shock. The words just kept repeating in my head over and over.  
  
Mint: WHAT!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!  
  
Maya: Why do you act so surprised Mint? You had it coming all along, due to your childish behavior, so accept the truth.  
  
Mint: It's not over yet Maya! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp even if it's the last thing I do! The throne is mine!!!  
  
I pulled out my duel rings from behind my back and aimed them straight at Maya. I braced myself. I'm gonna hit her head on with a little bit of white magic that I like to call Arrow.  
  
Without any feeling of regret, I unleashed my white magic. It came out in streams of silver arrows and darted directly at Maya. Clouds of smoke shrouded the room.  
  
Mint: Yes! Another victory point for me!  
  
Soon the smoke had evaporated. Standing before me was an unharmed Maya with an ancient, glowing book tight in her arms.  
  
Mint: The Book of Cosmos!?  
  
Maya: That's right. Our kingdom's greatest relic, "The Book of Cosmos." My dear sister, do you really think you can defeat me with your puny magic?  
  
Mint: Dang it! You big coward!  
  
Maya: Whatever. There are a lot of things you can do with the book. Here, I'm sure you'll love this one.  
  
The book began to glow in a bright light, which nearly blinded me.  
  
Mint: Ah!!! What's going on here!?!  
  
Soon the light faded. And nothing appeared to have happened.  
  
Mint: Ha! Your magic failed you!  
  
Maya: Oh did it really?  
  
Mint: Huh?  
  
Suddenly something clunked me on my head, causing me to hit the floor.  
  
Mint: Ughhhh. What the.?  
  
I looked up to see a round pumpkin grinning maliciously at me.  
  
Mint: AHHHHHHH!!!! PUMPKIN!?!?? YUCK!!!  
  
Maya: That's right. Your life is going to be one big pumpkin nightmare. Starting tonight, you will eat what is served just like everyone else eats including the pumpkins. If you refuse, I will have you confined to your room and have the chef serve you nothing but pumpkins. How does that sound to you?  
  
Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Maya: ...  
  
Mint: Oh come on. I was just kidding around. You're not serious right?  
  
Maya: I'm very serious. Here's a hint.  
  
Suddenly the pumpkin began to chase after me.  
  
Mint: Ahhhhhh!!! Help!  
  
I rushed out of the dining room as fast as I could, but the pumpkin was tailing right behind me.  
  
Mint: MAYA!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!  
  
I ran though the royal hall, desperately trying to get away from the pumpkin. Down the hall I noticed Doll Master and Grandpa. They looked like they were discussing something important. Tears welled up in my eyes as I rushed pass them.  
  
I saw my room at the end of the hall. I opened my door and slammed it shut. A loud thud was heard from the other side of my door. I knew it was the pumpkin. I trembled as I locked the door up tight.  
  
On my bed I saw my duffel bag. I hastily filled up the bag with a few things I needed most. In the bag I put in 250 dollars, which is more than enough to buy a ticket out of this country, a diary, a map, toothbrush with toothpaste, and a photo sealed inside a picture frame.  
  
Mint: I'll find a relic, and when I do, I swear I will push Maya off her throne and take over East Heaven Kingdom.  
  
I walked over to my window and pushed it open. The sun was already beginning to set over the horizon. I looked down, over the balcony. It was a long way to the bottom.  
  
I climbed out my window and carefully made my way down to the bottom. When my feet touched the grass I pulled out my map.  
  
Mint: Okay lets see here. It will take me all night to reach the nearest harbor, and from there I'll buy a ticket to the country farthest away from here. It won't be easy to find a relic, but I'm not giving up. You better watch yourself Maya, because I'm taking back what is rightfully mine.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter written up soon. Please review. 


End file.
